


Una mattina mi son svegliato, oh bella ciao bella ciao!

by GlassHeart



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/pseuds/GlassHeart
Summary: Dal prompt dato per l'iniziativa Drabblethon del gruppo "We are out for prompt":La casa de papel, Berlin x Professor, Berlin!Centric:Come poteva dirgli che stava per morire? Morire. Era una parola così grande che era difficile pensarci senza averne paura. Ma più della morte stessa, Andres aveva paura di lasciarlo solo.Di lasciar solo il suo fratellino. Di nuovo. Ancora. Come tutti gli altri.Bonus: cambiamo un po' il canon, prima di dirgli che sta per morire, Andres gli dice che lo ama.Bonus+: Sergio fa saltare tutto il piano per portare Andres all'estero, proprio come aveva detto che avrebbe fatto.





	1. La vita ci illude che ce la possiamo fare, che possiamo vincere.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsperAstra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsperAstra/gifts).

Le mani di Andrés stringevano lo stesso foglio che doveva aver stretto sua mamma molti anni prima. Era un beffardo scherzo del destino ritrovarsi a percorrere gli stessi passi che sua mamma aveva compiuto, ormai rassegnata a quella malattia che di giusto non aveva più niente.  
Andrés aveva stretto la diagnosi tra le sue mani come se potesse arginare il risultato, un flebile controllo sulla sua mente, su quello che avrebbe dovuto fare di lì in avanti.  
Si era guardato intorno nascosto nel suo cappotto firmato e l'impulso di andare a spendere tutti i soldi rimasti dal suo ultimo colpo era stata una tentazione troppo grande per resistervi ma poi nel momento in cui aveva provato ad alzarsi i piedi non ce l'avevano fatta e lui stava ancora lì, esposto al freddo su quella panchina ghiacciata.  
  
_"La vita è una grande fregatura e con tutti quei colori e sapori ci illude che ce la possiamo fare, che possiamo vincere"_  
  
Andrés aveva infilato il foglio nella tasca del cappotto dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole, come se ci fosse qualcuno lì pronto ad ascoltarlo.  
Aveva camminato per le vie italiche superando vetrine dopo vetrine e ogni volta che aveva provato l'istinto struggente di entrare, i piedi si erano fermati e gli specchi avevano rimandato la sua immagine spettrale, quella di qualcuno a cui è stato detto che la vita non lo riguarda più, che non assisterà più a tutte le cose belle che gli ha mostrato fino a quel momento.  
  
___  
  
  
Sorrideva Andrés.  
Più quella macchia scura e indefinita si avvicinava e più lui sorrideva di pura gioia.  
Era tutto lì il segreto della vita, avere qualcuno di così importante da far impallidire persino la morte.  
"Ogni volta che mi vieni a trovare ti vedo sempre pieno di progetti e piani, _mi hermanito_. Non ti ho forse insegnato a goderti di più la vita?"  
Sergio, nonostante i piani che affollavano le sue braccia era riuscito a sistemarsi gli occhiali sul naso e ad allargare un braccio in favore del fratello.  
"Ogni volta che ci vediamo e ogni volta io cosa rispondo?"  
"Rispondi che la tua vita ti piace così com'è e io lo ignoro ogni volta che me lo dici. È come dire che Michelangelo deve ignorare le voci che nella testa gli dicono di fare di più. È come dire ad un pittore di fermarsi, che l'ultimo quadro dipinto è abbastanza. Non è mai abbastanza,_ hermanito_."  
Sergio aveva lasciato un bacio sulla sua guancia prima di sciogliere l'abbraccio. I progetti ora giacevano a terra e Andrés poteva vedere nello sguardo di suo fratello quella voglia di raccontargli tutto per infilarli nella prossima impresa.  
  
Aveva appoggiato la schiena alla balaustra e a occhi chiusi si godeva il sole sul viso. Lo doveva dire in quel momento, fin quando il coraggio riusciva a fuoriuscire dalla sua gola e non doveva guardare gli occhi del suo fratellino vedendone morire la scintilla.  
"Ho la malattia di mamma, _hermano_."  
Non gli piacevano i giri di parole e sapeva che presto o tardi avrebbe dovuto dirlo, girarci attorno avrebbe solo peggiorato tutto e lui era eccentrico, esagerato in tutto quello che gli piaceva e lo era anche nella morte.  
Aveva aperto gli occhi dopo qualche momento e si era girato quando aveva creduto di sopportarlo.  
Sergio aveva gli occhi che cercavano continuamente qualcosa, una risposta forse o una salvezza.  
"Quando?"  
"Qualche settimana fa. Il responso non mente, non c'è cura."  
  
_Sono contento che ha colpito me e non te_, un pensiero che non lascia la sua mente e che gli da sollievo ma che al suo fratellino finirebbe di uccidere.  
  
"Possiamo andare all'estero. Anzi no, ci andremo. Abbiamo abbastanza soldi per andare e--"  
"Potremmo ma non lo farò. Ho tre anni se mi dice male e cinque se mi dice bene, in entrambi i casi voglio vivere facendo quello che ho sempre fatto. Se me ne devo andare lo farò vincendo e non a inseguire una qualche cura chissà dove."  
"Andrés, non ti permetterò di.."  
"Sai.. non ho paura di morire."  
Andrés stava guardando il cielo blu, i gabbiani e le nuvole che sembravano muoversi.  
"Morire è parte della vita e c'è dell'ironia nel fatto che sia capitato ad un ladro come me, ma ho paura di lasciarti solo, Sergio. Ho terribilmente paura di abbandonarti ancora come hanno fatto tutti gli altri. Al mondo ci siamo solo io e te e io voglio che tu non sia solo, che non ti senta abbandonato, voglio che tu viva più ardentemente di quanto puoi contenerlo, è solo così che non ti perderai niente."  
Sergio ha gli occhi pieni di lacrime quando Andrés torna a guardarlo.  
Quando lo abbraccia i pugni colpiscono le sue spalle e la schiena. Chiude gli occhi assaporando il momento, se lo porta più vicino.  
  
_"Mi amor.."_  
  
Sergio serra gli occhi dietro le lenti degli occhiali e la bocca di Andrés è più vicina al suo orecchio. Come si può dire a qualcuno che stai per morire? Come fai a dire alla persona più importante della tua vita che stai per morire? Anche solo pensarlo spaventa.  
Andrés conosce solo una cosa che supera la paura di morire ed è proprio quella che vuole trattenere.  
"Non pensare alla mia morte, al fatto che tu sia arrabbiato con me e con il mondo perché io morirò, _hermanito_. Pensa al fatto che _te amo, mucho._ Pensa al fatto che non sono una preda facile e che lotterò più di tutti quelli che hanno lottato e alla fine me ne andrò guardando la luce del sole. Pensa a questo, _mi amor."_  
  
___  
  
  
"Cosa cazzo stai facendo, Sergio?"  
"Seguo i tuoi consigli, dovresti esserne felice. Inseguo l'amore, la felicità, la vita."  
"Non era questo che intendevo e lo sai. Non c'è cura e non voglio perdere il mio tempo in cure sperimentali."  
Sergio gli si era seduto accanto, l'aereo era già a qualche metro di altezza e Andrés non poteva più scappare.  
"Devi perdere del tempo con me e farmi provare. Fammi provare, Andrés. Dammi un anno. Proviamo, tentiamo e poi.. faremo sempre in tempo a tornare per mettere a punto il piano."  
"Perfezionista e maniaco del controllo come sei no, sai che non avremo abbastanza tempo prima.. _della mia morte."_  
"E allora che si fotta questo piano _de mierda._ Lasciami fare e io ti prometto che se non funzionerà ti darò retta e ti starò vicino fino all'ultimo secondo ma devo farlo. Non potrei guardarti più negli occhi altrimenti e se tu mi ami devi farlo."  
Le mani di Andrés avevano preso il suo viso, le fronti che cozzavano insieme.  
  
"_Hijo de puta!_ Se ti amassi di meno prenderai a calci quel tuo cervello perfettamente oliato che ti ritrovi. Non funzionerà ma se ti farà sentire meno solo e più a posto con te stesso quando morirò, allora.."  
  
Andrés aveva chiuso gli occhi mentre le loro labbra non facevano altro che tenersi vicine, illusorie e speranzose allo stesso tempo.


	2. Il tuo nome sarà Stoccolma.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dal prompt dato dall'iniziativa "Drabblethon" del gruppo We are out for prompt:
> 
> La casa de papel, Male!Monica/fem!Denver, AU:  
Monica è il segretario della banca e Denver la rapinatrice. E, come succede nel canon, Denver si innamora a prima vista di Monica (sarebbe tutto più facile se Denver non fosse incinta di un altro uomo che l'ha abbandonata e Monica non avesse una relazione segreta con la direttrice della banca) (e se non fossero nel bel mezzo di una rapina).  
Bonus: Monica in realtà è un infiltrato ma non lo sa nessuno tranne il professore.  
Bonus+: Monica decide di rivelarlo a Denver quando le cose si mettono male e si accorge che entrambi si sono innamorati.  
Bonus++: R O S S A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa fic è stata scritta per l'evento "Drabblethon" del 8 Settembre del gruppo "We are out for prompt" ed è stata ampliata post event.
> 
> Grazie come sempre a Jes che ama questi due come me e senza la quale questa fic non ci sarebbe.  
Grazie per avermi spinto a scriverla e a pubblicarla e non ti nascondere, so che stai leggendo e grazie per sOpportare e sUpportare la mia follia <3
> 
> Ps: Male!Monica è diventata Mateo e il nome di Fem!Denver è Ricarda.

A volte ci sono alcune strade che la vita sceglie per te, senza che tu possa opporti.  
Altre invece la scelta è davanti a te, non aspettando altro che una tua reazione. Ed è questo che Mateo Gaztambide pensa ogni giorno che va a lavoro, salutando Artura Román davanti a tutti i loro colleghi per poi farci l'amore sopra la sua scrivania, lontano da orecchie e occhi indiscreti.  
Anni di quella relazione clandestina e Mateo ha avuto dozzine di occasioni per scegliere di rompere quella corda attorno al collo che la vita gli offre ogni giorno che va a lavorare.  
Non è coraggioso, si reputa un codardo, qualcuno che non riesce ad agire per la sua vita, preferendo una vita a metà, scaldando il letto di qualcuno la cui prima scelta non è e sarà mai lui.  
È questo che pensa Mateo persino quel giorno, poco prima che la banca della Zecca venga rapinata e la sua vita cambi per sempre.  
  
**___**  
  
Denver squadra tutti gli ostaggi, costringe tutti a mettersi le maschere. Aspetta il segnale, il fucile sul braccio e sua madre accanto a lui, in attesa di un altro ordine, della seconda parte del piano.  
"Toglietevi le maschere."  
Un brusio si leva alto tra le mura e lei va diretta alla causa di quel rumore: _Artura Román._  
"Non mi hai sentita, cazzo? Levati la maschera. Levatevele tutti e non vi sarà fatto nessun male. Imparete presto che rispettiamo la parola data."  
Le basta un secondo per catalogare la direttrice della banca: capelli lunghi, sguardo impaurito, gocce di sudore che copiose scorrono sul viso. Denver pensa sia una cagna della peggior specie, non ha bisogno nemmeno di sentire la sua voce per definirla insopportabile.  
Poi si gira, Arturita stringe il polso di un altro ostaggio come per proteggerlo e curiosa segue lo sguardo, Denver sa che Mateo Gaztambide è la cosa più bella su cui abbia mai posato gli occhi. La voce è bassa e si fa appena sentire ma è quel tipo di voce che potrebbe trascinarla nei bassi fondi più viscidi e non le importerebbe, anzi, ringrazierebbe.  
Sa di essersene innamorata quando i loro occhi s'incrociano e quando le sue mani separano i due sa che da quello non si torna indietro.  
  
**___**  
  
"Quindi.. stai con Arturita?"  
Mateo annuisce, incerto se sia la risposta giusta.  
"E ti rende felice?"  
"Spesso."  
"Non è una risposta. Devi cercare quell'amore travolgente, mi spiego _chico?_ Quello che ti rende migliore anche solo a sentirne il profumo, quello che ti spinge ma senza costringerti. La vita è la tua e solo tu puoi decidere di renderla degna di essere vissuta."  
  
Mateo vorrebbe rispondere a Denver, vorrebbe dirle che Artura non è quel tipo di amore, che è semplicemente un codardo, spaventato che possa esserci una cosa simile ma quando gli suona il cellulare nascosto tra i pantaloni, rimane ben poco tempo per rispondere. Scappa e basta, la corsa finisce quando Berlin lo prende, un piede che spinge sulla sua schiena e il ghigno sulle labbra ma non è quello che guarda, gli occhi delusi di Denver lo guardano dall'alto in basso e sono l'ultima cosa che si costringe a vedere mentre sente il petto stringersi in una morsa insopportabile.  
  
**___**  
  
_"Hijo de puta. Mierda. MIERDA."_  
  
Mateo sussulta quando Denver prende a calcio ogni porta del bagno. Si copre le orecchie con le mani, il suono arriva attutito alle orecchie e il destino sembra venire a bussargli. Si chiede perché non sceglie mai la cosa giusta, perché deve sempre inseguire le cose sbagliate. Come il giorno in cui ha ceduto alle avances del suo capo e quello dopo ancora dove ha lasciato semplicemente che lei gli prendesse la mano per infilarsela tra i pantaloni. Poteva opporsi ma non l'ha fatto, poteva scegliere qualcun altro e non l'ha fatto, Mateo vede scorrersi davanti tutte le sue cattive scelte.  
  
"Perché di tutti proprio tu ti sei comportato come uno stronzo? Dovevi solo stare in silenzio e fare quello che ti dicevamo, dovevi solo rispettare le nostre regole. Non ti ho forse trattato bene? Non ti ho mai, _MAI_, arrecato danno. Ti stavo dando pure dei consigli sull'amore, pensavo ci fosse un briciolo di fiducia tra di noi e ora.. ora devo ucciderti. Ora devo farlo, altrimenti.."  
  
Denver si inginocchia a terra: le mani tra i capelli, la pistola che fuoriesce dal palmo, sbagliata e sconnessa, il cuore che non smette di galoppare veloce.  
  
"No, no, sentimi. Tu non sei così, possiamo sistemare. Possiamo.."  
"O muori tu o muoio io, non ho alternative."  
Mateo l'aveva abbracciata, non sapeva perché ma si sentiva attratta dal suo dolore, una che era nella merda più totale, pure più di lui.  
"Sparami sulla gamba, uscirà abbastanza sangue da confondere gli altri e mi nasconderò, non ti darò più grossi problemi."  
Aveva riso, Denver. Riso per quella che era diventata la sua vita, innamorarsi a tal punto di un ostaggio. E di cazzate ne aveva fatte tante ma nessuna era come quella.  
  
**___**  
  
  
"Il piano sembra aver funzionato, Berlin ci ha creduto. Dove hai imparato una scemenza simile, nei film forse?"  
"Mia sorella ha avuto un'esperienza simile, le hanno sparato sulla coscia. Una ferita abbastanza brutta ma se l'è cavata."  
Mateo cerca a fatica di sedersi.  
"Hey, piano con quei movimenti. Ti aiuto io."  
Sì aggrappa al suo collo e per un attimo, uno che nella vita di Mateo sembra interminabile, chiude gli occhi e assapora il suo profumo. Nonostante il sudore lo trova buonissimo.  
  
**___**  
  
Denver passa i momenti morti da Mateo.  
A volte ci passa pure la notte, solo per dormire. Altre lo vede dormire; i riccioli biondi che incorniciano il suo viso e le labbra carnose che sembrano create apposta per essere baciate. Le cosce sono qualcosa su cui le labbra di Denver vorrebbero riposare per tutto il giorno e inspira velocemente al pensiero di essere a quel punto, che nonostante tutti i casini che dimorano lì alla Zecca, lei non vorrebbe stare in nessun'altro posto al mondo.  
Sa che uno come Mateo fuori dalla Zecca non la degnerebbe di uno sguardo, una combinaguai come lei, ma questo non basta a reprimere il desiderio, questo non basta per fermare quella voglia, calmare quelle notti.  
  
**___**  
  
Mateo la vede vomitare nel secchio dove lui ci fa i bisogni, e che per fortuna è vuoto.  
Si guardano in un momento, nessuno dei due dice niente per quelli che sembrano minuti.  
"Dopo te lo riporto pulito il secchio."  
"Non c'è problema. Stai male?"  
Mateo sente il cuore stringersi all'ipotesi, non sa dire perché ma quel cameratismo che hanno creato dopo quell'incidente è l'unica cosa che la fa sentire viva e capita.  
"Sono incinta. Bella cazzata che ho fatto eh? la mia vita è tutta piena di _mierda_. Questa è stata l'ennesima. Se muoio io, mio figlio che fine fa? Ma vedi, i figli sono un dono di Dio e anche se io non credo di avere un Dio capace di guardarmi, non posso pensare di abbandonare questa cosa dentro di me. I figli sopravvivono sai? Noi no, siamo più cretini. Ci droghiamo e mandiamo a puttane tutto ma i figli no, ci amano comunque e crescono bene, nonostante tutto. Mosca stava per abortire sai? I suoi l'avevano costretta, mio padre era via sparito chissà dove e poi ha sentito un calcio, un minuscolo calcio che le diceva che io c'ero e che insieme ce la potevamo fare, non l'avrei abbandonata. Ha fatto di tutto per farmi nascere ed eccomi qui. Nonostante le cazzate, mio figlio mi amerà comunque, se la merita una possibilità in questo mondo di merda."  
Mateo si protende verso di lei e le tocca la pancia, non sente ancora niente ma c'è sicuramente qualcosa.  
Denver ride in quella maniera sguaiata e Mateo se ne innamora, tutto insieme. Ancora una volta la vita sceglie al suo posto e lui n'è avviluppato. L'unica cosa diversa è che la sente come una cosa giusta, l'unica da tanto tempo a quella parte. Sorride all'altra continuato ad accarezzare la sua pancia pensando che ci deve essere del coraggio nel credere in qualcosa di così puro nonostante tutto.  
  
**___**  
  
Le mutande sono strette, la ferita iniziava a guarire e la coscia non doleva così tanto quando si muoveva.  
Forse è per via del sudore che cola dal collo di Denver o forse perché è così dannatamente bella che non ce la fa e il suo uccello urla, bloccato nel tessuto delle mutande. Urla dentro di sè dalla voglia di prenderla, di scoprire come sono le sue labbra.  
La bacia e si guardano negli occhi, rompe quel tabù che come un pazzo si porta dietro. Smette di essere un codardo e reagisce.  
Le toglie la tuta e le mutande vengono strappate, il suono che rimbomba nel caveau.  
Strilla Mateo appena entra in lei, spingendola contro le mura del caveau. La schiena che duole e l'uccello che pulsa.  
_"Denver, Denver."_  
Vuole sapere il suo nome per poterlo urlare mentre viene, mentre entrambi vengono.. Vuole sapere che vita ha avuto, Denver. E' curioso di sapere con chi è stata, dov'è andata e chi ha guardato. Vuole essere lui l'unico a ricevere un suo sguardo, vuole custodire quella risata sguaiata che mai nessuna prima di lei ha avuto.  
"Mateo.. baciami. Baciami adesso. _Baciami._"  
E lui lo fa. Fa tutto quello che lei desidera, le sue cosce avviluppate contro di lui come le spire di un serpente e la trova bella e dolce come il miele. Non importa che indossa un fucile, non importa che lui fosse entrato come una spia, infiltrato sotto richiesta del Professore. Il senso di colpa che le notti lo viene a trovare mentre osava accarezzare i suoi capelli perché lei non lo sapeva, perché si sentiva un traditore.  
Importa solo lei e il suo nome.  
"Voglio sapere il tuo nome, ti prego. Dimmi come ti chiami, dimmi.. _OH_."  
Si spinge dentro di lei, i loro sessi stretti senza pietà con il calore di un vulcano che erutta, le morde il collo.  
_"R--Ricarda. Il mio nome è Ricarda, Mateo."_  
  
**\---**  
  
"Non riesco a immaginarti mentre.."  
"Mentre ballo? Andavo sempre in discoteca e mi mettevo al centro a ballare, la testa girava così tanto che sbandavo dovunque addosso alla gente."  
  
La risata sguaiata di Ricarda è assordante e Mateo ride così tanto da tenersi la pancia e la raggiunge, prende le sue mani e la invita in un ballo lento, il primo della sua vita. Ricarda è saltata su molti letti e ha perso il conto di quante volte il suo volto è stato gonfio e pieno di sangue a causa delle risse ma non ha mai vissuto un'amore come quello, uno puro e pulito.  
Mateo le stringe i fianchi, i loro corpi così appiccicati che non riesce a capire dove inizia lui e finisce lei.  
E Ricarda lo sa che nessuno l'ha mai trattata così, forse nemmeno lei si è vista mai così.  
  
"Ho un segreto da dirti e ho paura che scapperai appena te lo dirò."  
"Dimmelo comunque. Prometto che non scapperò."  
"Conosco il Professore. Voglio dire.. lo conoscevo prima di entrare qui. Mi ha contattato perché io facessi la spia, per avere altri occhi oltre i vostri, se qualcosa andava storto."  
E qualcosa è andato storto, loro si sono innamorati.  
  
Denver stringe gli occhi e allenta la presa.  
  
"Mi stai dicendo che non sono io a macchiarti visto che eri già macchiato?"  
Mateo sospira, indeciso di come rispondere.  
"Ti sto dicendo che non devi prenderla come se ti avessi tradito, come se io mi fossi avvicinato a te per questo. Non so nemmeno perché mi sono avvicinato a te, Ricarda. So solo che non riesco a staccarmene, so che non voglio uscire da questo caveau con la convinzione che dovrò lasciare le tue dita."  
  
La bocca di Denver esplora la sua, la lingua sfiora i denti e le labbra screpolate cozzano le une con le altre.  
  
"Prenderò a calci in culo il Professore per questo dopo che questa storia sarà finita ma intanto tu potresti venire con noi."  
"Venire dove?"  
"Via dalla Zecca e potresti avere un nome in codice. Potresti farti un passaporto falso e potremmo sì.. potremmo.."  
Mateo sente la sua mano venire appoggiata sulla pancia di Denver.  
"Potremmo crescerlo insieme. Potresti far parte della banda."  
"Non so fare niente. Non so sparare, non so rubare."  
"Ti insegnerei io e tu impareresti alla svelta intelligente come sei."  
Mateo cerca di soffocare un sorriso per quel complimento.  
  
"E come dovrei chiamarmi?"  
"Mi sembra ovvio no? Stoccolma."  
  
Ridono e per la seconda volta Mateo riesce a stento a trattenersi dalla voglia che ha di urlare sì.


	3. Guarda da questa parte che c'è qualcuno che ti aspetta da anni.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dal prompt dato dall'iniziativa "Drabblethon" del gruppo We are out for prompt:
> 
> La casa de papel, Male!Nairobi/Fem!Helsinki + relationship!fem!Palermo:  
Sapeva che era impossibile stare con lei, ma Nairobi la amava così tanto che alcune volte non riusciva a trattenere l'emozione di starle vicino.  
E un giorno semplicemente, decide di dirglielo, anche se sa che Helsinki sta con Palermo ed è felice con lei.  
Bonus: Nairobi si è ubriacato e quando si ubriaca ha la sbornia triste.  
Bonus+: Palermo è una stronza. Come nel canon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)“Sei un imbecille"  
(2)"bel ragazzo"  
(3)Che senso dell'ironia
> 
> Anche qui ringrazio Jes che ho contagiato con il Genderbend. Devo dire che mi è piaciuto sperimentare l'amicizia di Helsinki e Nairobi e la loro romance che a me personalmente piace tantissimo e i suoi prompt sono così belli, quindi se la fic vi piace è al 50% per merito suo.  
Grazie come sempre, non finirò mai di ringraziarti :3
> 
> Questa fic l'ho ampliata post event!
> 
> Spero vi piaccia ;)

Non era previsto che Helsinki diventasse Helsi. In realtà, non erano previste un sacco di cose. Non era previsto che a causa della sua fidanzata cocainomane alla sua morte lui non avesse nessun diritto effettivo sul loro bambino, che aveva dovuto vederlo andare di famiglia in famiglia fino a quella definitiva senza poter fare niente per quell'unica volta che avevano trovato le pasticche all'interno dell'orsacchiotto di suo figlio. Lui era lì che lo amava più della sua stessa vita ma qualcuno aveva già deciso che non era abbastanza. Non era previsto che dopo tutte le porte sbattute in faccia e i suoi tentativi di trovare lavoro e riconoscere quel figlio come suo, continuasse a vivere con dei genitori che non erano lui.  
Nairobi si era abituato da tempo al semplice fatto che la vita non era giusta e che ad alcuni di loro dava la pena peggiore.  
Non era previsto che entrasse in quella banda ma i soldi erano l’unica cosa che avrebbero reso la sua lotta degna di essere vissuta.  
Forse qualcuno gli sarebbe stato persino simpatico, aveva pensato ma sarebbe stato facile e indolore perché non si sarebbe affezionato a nessuno di loro.  
Oh, Nairobi si sbagliava così tanto.  
  
E invece dopo essere usciti dalla Zecca non era stato facile niente. Aveva imparato solo tre cose in quegli anni con le tasche piene zeppe di soldi: la prima è che nemmeno i soldi avrebbero potuto dargli quello che lui voleva ardentemente, che suo figlio riconoscesse in lui un padre, era passato così tanto tempo che non si sarebbe nemmeno ricordato il suo volto in mezzo alle coccole della sua nuova famiglia. La seconda era che aveva trovato nella Banda la sua nuova famiglia, li amava così tanto da essere disposto a gettarsi nel fuoco per loro. La terza a conti fatti era stata la più temibile, si era innamorato della sua migliore amica che sorpresa sorpresa era niente di meno che lesbica.  
  
Quando si era distribuita la fortuna a quanto pare lui era a terra svenuto dopo una sbronza colossale.  
  
**___**  
  
La guardava dormire, a volte. Condividevano la casa che avevano comprato insieme tra un viaggio e l’altro e quando Nairobi non riusciva a dormire a causa degli incubi, si girava e la guardava respirare e si chiedeva perché non la poteva avere con lui. Perché non poteva avere anche solo una cosa da tenersi stretta quando tutto il resto non smetteva di deluderlo ed essere una fottuta _mierda._  
  
Sapeva che era impossibile stare con lei, ma Nairobi la amava così tanto che alcune volte non riusciva a trattenere l'emozione di starle vicino, di accarezzare la sua pelle, i suoi tatuaggi e sapere che sapore avevano le sue labbra. Poi Helsi russava, si girava e lui assaporava la sensazione che aveva provato con suo figlio. Sapeva che non poteva costringerli ad amarla come lei li amava, poteva solo essere coraggiosa e tenerli accanto come loro desideravano.  
  
** ___**  
  
Helsi non aveva dovuto davvero dirgli che stava uscendo con Palermo, l’aveva capito da solo. Nairobi notava tutti questi dettagli nelle persone, nei loro comportamenti, nelle loro parole. Li notava quando nessun’altro gli avrebbe notati ed era sempre stato bravo ad anticiparne le mosse.  
  
Preparare un piano come rubare l’oro della Banca di Spagna alimentava solo questa sua capacità. Non puoi girare il mondo con la tua migliore amica per due anni e non capire certe cose, non sapere quando lei si invaghisce di qualcuna. Soprattutto non quando noti certi sguardi tra lei e Palermo, non quando vedi il modo che ha l’altra di flirtare, di affascinarla in modi a cui lui non sarebbe mai potuto arrivare.  
  
**___**  
  
Era tornata presto un giorno nella loro camera, Nairobi si era svegliato di soprassalto e l’aveva guardata.  
“Cos’è successo questa volta, Helsi?”  
“Nulla, sono solo io che pensavo di.. che noi fossimo in qualche modo più vicini di quanto credessi all’inizio.”  
“Ti ha detto che state solo scopando non è vero? Quella _hija de puta_, l’ammazzo. Non me ne importa se è una donna, l’ammazzo comunque.”  
“Non è colpa sua. Se lei vuole che siamo solo questo allora è questo che saremo.”  
“Helsi.. tu le daresti il mondo se solo lei te ne desse l’occasione ma devi guardare in faccia la realtà, devi imparare a volerti bene, ad amarti e a rispettarti. Devi solo..”  
  
_Guardare da questa parte perché c’è qualcuno che ti aspetta da anni._  
  
“.. tenere duro e andare avanti.”  
Nairobi l’aveva abbracciata e aveva sentito il cuore lacerarsi ancora di più.  
  
**___**  
  
Nairobi aveva aspettato e si era trattenuto giorno dopo giorno, settimana dopo settimana. Aveva visto Palermo chiamare Helsinki di nascosto quando il Professore non guardava, baciarsi ad ogni angolo di corridoio.  
Si era detto che le cose andavano meglio, che era ingiusto come migliore amico desiderare l’infelicità di Helsinki e ci aveva provato.  
Quando quella sera l’altra era tornata con succhiotti sul collo e impronte di rossetto sulle guance, si era reso conto di quanto quel limite che si era sempre dato lo aveva superato da un pezzo.  
“Credevo avessi dimenticato la strada fino alla nostra stanza.”  
L’altra aveva almeno abbassato lo sguardo mostrando del senso di colpa ma a Nairobi non era bastato.  
“Scusami,_ amor._ Sono stata completamente assente in questo periodo e ho dimenticato le cose importanti.”  
“In questo periodo? Vuoi dire che nei precedenti tre mesi invece eri presente? Dimmi, se io mi dissanguassi durante il colpo e Palermo ti chiedesse di andare con lei a scopare, chi sceglieresti? Ti renderesti almeno conto che io sto morendo sotto i tuoi occhi?”  
  
Nairobi sapeva che le sue parole erano pesanti nel momento stesso in cui lasciano le sue labbra e avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per ritirarlo.  
Lo schiaffo di Helsinki non lo aveva sopreso una volta arrivato.  
  
_“Eres un imbécil.” (1)_  
  
“Lo sono, hai ragione e ti dico fino a che punto lo sono. Sono profondamente innamorato di te, Helsi. Ti amo così tanto che costruirei una famiglia con te senza lasciarti finire nemmeno la frase e ho il coraggio di amarti, di dirtelo, di essere felice con te che lei non avrà mai. Ho sbagliato a dirti queste cose ma io ho le palle che lei non avrà mai. E in tutta questa storia la cosa peggiore è che non posso farci niente, l’unica persona che ti farebbe davvero felice è anche l’unica con cui tu non lo sarai mai, Helsi.”  
  
Nairobi non la guardava in faccia, non aspettava e non sperava. Aveva imboccato la porta prima ancora che Helsinki aveva fatto anche un singolo sospiro.  
  
**___**  
  
“Ti dirò una cosa, faccio schifo nelle relazioni. Evvai, cosa ho vinto? Un altro bicchierino? Me lo offri un altro bicchierino.. non mi ricordo il tuo nome.”  
  
"Alberto."  
  
"Alberto.. ti andrebbe una botta e via con me? Che dici, non sono un _chico guapo? _(2)  
  
Il barista lo guarda con un senso di dispiacere che Nairobi riesce a vedere, persino ubriaco com’è. Quanto può essere patetico da non essere una preda appetibile pure per un barista palesemente gay?  
  
“Come sei caduto in basso e tutto per una donna. Sapevo che voi uomini foste così patetici ma da qui a darmene una perfetta dimostrazione ce ne passa.”  
  
L’ultima persona che voleva vedere era proprio lì a far capire quanto Nairobi e la fortuna erano completamente due cose separate.  
  
“Stai parlando della tua donna, non te ne vergogni nemmeno un po’? E io che credevo che tutte le donne fossero gentili. Per Berlin dev’essere stata proprio dura tollerarti tutto quel tempo.”  
  
Nairobi non fa in tempo a finire il suo bicchiere che viene tirato per la giacca da Palermo, il suo sguardo una maschera di odio.  
  
“Pulisciti la bocca prima di parlare di lei.”  
“Oh tesoro.. pensi che sei solo tu a poter fare questo gioco? Pensi di essere coraggiosa e forte solo perché ti porti a letto una persona che è innamorata di te? Quello non è coraggio. Il coraggio è qualcuno che si innamora anche se sa che perderà tutto. Qualcuno che manda tutto a fanculo e lo fa sapendo come finirà.”  
“Quindi gliel’hai detto? Innamorato di una lesbica, dev’essere dura da affrontare.”  
La cosa peggiore è che non odiava Palermo, non quando il suo dolore anche se mascherato da strafottenza era così simile al suo.  
  
"L'ho fatto anche se sapevo che avrebbe mandato a puttane la nostra amicizia. Avresti dovuto vedermi sai? Saresti stata fiera di me perché ho detto delle cose schifose proprio nel tuo stile ma nonostante questo ho avuto abbastanza palle di arrivare alla fine del discorso."  
Nairobi accarezza la mano di Palermo e poi sale su fino a posarsi sulla sua guancia.  
  
"Per quanto tempo le hai accarezzato i capelli fingendo che quello fosse un gesto disinteressato? Quante volte dopo un furto hai avuto l'insopportabile voglia di fartela e festeggiare in quel modo invece di ubriacarvi e basta? Quante volte dovevi aprire quella fogna che hai per bocca per dirle l'unica cosa sincera che non hai mai detto? Bum Bum ciao non era così facile allora, non è vero? E' questa la differenza tra noi due. Io posso pure pulirmela la bocca prima di parlare di Berlin ma tu dovresti chiudere la tua prima di parlare con me, Palermo."  
  
Palermo stringe la mascella e si siede sullo sgabello accanto al suo, le unghie che penetrano la carne e gli occhi lucidi. Nairobi lo sa anche se non può vederli.  
  
"C'era sempre un altro giorno per farlo. E poi il giorno seguente e quello dopo ancora. Un giorno sono tornata nel nostro appartamento e lei stava scopando un uomo, l'ennesimo rifiuto che avrebbe sposato e che l'avrebbe delusa e non potevo dirglielo in quel momento. Poi, dopo ogni furto sembrava esserci il momento giusto ma lei faceva qualche commento che mi faceva pensare quanto disgusto avrei visto sul suo viso se lo avessi fatto."  
  
Nairobi barcolla mentre si risiede, la maglietta sgualcita a causa della presa dell'altra.  
Il suo cuore duole in punti che lei non credeva nemmeno di avere e sarebbe facile odiarla, sarebbe così facile distruggerla e infierire in quel momento ma Nairobi non ha nemmeno quel sollievo.  
Amare una donna che ama qualcun'altra che a sua volta ama una donna morta. _Qué sentido de la ironía_ (3) eh?  
Nairobi aveva una sfortuna così facciata che non poteva nemmeno infierire. Cosa avrebbe fatto se Helsinki sarebbe morta? Si scola quello che resta del suo alcolico per evitare di pensarci.  
  
"E poi lei è morta e non hai potuto più immaginare a come avrebbe reagito. E adesso puoi solo sfogare l'impulso senza amare nessuno e nemmeno lei. Non la renderai mai felice, Palermo ma Helsi ti darà sempre la possibilità e in men che non si dica le nostre vite sfumeranno e tu sarai felice solo quando morirai e raggiungerai Berlin."  
  
Palermo alza il bicchiere in alto aspettando che quello di Nairobi si scontri con il suo e non deve aspettare poi molto.  
  
"Abbiamo la banda, non dovremmo permettere ad una cosa simile di distruggerla."  
"Sei proprio una stronza, questa cosa non cambierà mai."  
  
Nairobi chiude gli occhi e va indietro con i ricordi al giorno in cui si sono riuniti tutti insieme. Ricorda la pelle calda di Helsinki sotto le sue mani e il suo corpo sudato. Ricorda al momento memorabile in cui la loro moto ha cozzato con l'oceano, alle risate di Denver e agli occhi sorridenti di Mònica, alla certezza del Professore mentre guardava tutti loro.  
  
Nonostante il dolore sa che probabilmente non rinuncerà mai a Helsi, proprio come Palermo non smetterà mai di immaginare di baciare Berlin e cadere tra le sue braccia senza essere rifiutata.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic è stata scritta per l'evento "Drabblethon" del 7 Settembre del gruppo "We are out for prompt".
> 
> Grazie a Jes per avermi promptato su questi bellissimi bambini, per il suo perfetto tempismo nell'appassionarci nello stesso momento così da poter realizzare questi prompt bellissimi e per avermi dato l'occasione di affacciarmi su questo fandom, grazie <3


End file.
